


How to Be a Lover

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Beginning of Aftercare, Bulges, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Red Alert, F/F, Gags, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbians, Long Shot, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Monster Dick, Monster Girl with Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Strika takes care of her little lover, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vines, What the heck did I write?, monster form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika punishes the man who tried to rape her lover by showing him just how her lover should be treated when it comes to sex.





	How to Be a Lover

 

"Were you thinking when you dragged off my lover to force her? You knew once you saw us that Red Alert belongs to me."

 

The foolish little man in front of her whimpered against his gag as his chains rattled.  The man had been balancing on his knees for a while now, trying to not move too much.  It only made Strika smile as he ended up slipping and sliding back onto the big dildo she had quickly gotten him used to while beating him up for the attempted kidnapping and rape of her lover.

 

Served him right.  He wanted to get off that badly, she would help him out.  Maybe teach him a little something new.  If he entertained her enough today, she might let him live.  Of course, he would be sent to 'serve' one of her other monster friends, but at least she had given him a quick crash course on what he would expect for daring to cross a monster in their own territory.  Perhaps whichever friend she sent him to would teach him how to find pleasure in this.  Maybe he would turn over a new leaf and learn to be a better man while riding a monster dick.

 

Or maybe not.  He might also be found too disobedient and serve as an afternoon's delight for her friend before being disposed of if he lived for that long.  Not that she had to tell Red Alert that.

 

All her lover had to worry about now was just being able to hold on as Strika's fingers scissored her pussy, leaving her thighs wet as the woman in her lap and arms shivered and moaned without abandon another orgasm that ripped through her body.  Both of their thighs were sticky and caked with their previous activities and Red's face still had residue on her face from their last mutual eating out.

 

Strika was pretty proud of that one.  Watching that bastard trying to not fuck himself on the toy because of what they were doing made eating out Red's pussy while holding the woman to her body all the more delicious.  Especially when an upside Red Alert eagerly buried her face into her spread legs and feasted on her in return with the blood rushing to her head.

 

She almost thought she was going to suffocate Red there for a bit.  Primus, she had cum so hard from that.

 

But it still wasn't enough.  The man was a mess, but there was still some fight left in him.  She had proven her strength, beaten down his ego, and proved to be the one who owned Red's pussy, but he hadn't been broken yet.  She promised Red she would be merciful to the man, but she didn't know if she would if he wasn't completely crushed and not trying to fight the dildo stuck up his ass.

 

Strika, on the other hand, still had one card up her nonexistent sleeve.

 

"Hey, Red," She pulled back as her lover's orgasm slowly came to an end, "I believe we should show this man just how pathetic he is for trying to take you away from me."

 

"W-What?"

 

"He thought his cock was better than me.  He thought he could take you away from me because he's a man and I'm a woman.  He told me I was a fool for thinking I could do to you what a man would do to you.  How about we prove a point?"

 

Red Alert only needed a while to think of what the other was implying, but she turned to the chained-up man and met his eyes, tired and aroused, but still looking down on her for being a 'whore' to a monster woman.  Strika had told her some of what the man had yelled at her and Red knew his feelings about her not knowing what a real man was like.

 

She hated violence and killing, but after he dragged her off violently, tore her clothes, beat her and slapped her and left welds into her skins before he tried to shove his cock up her unprepared pussy... Red Alert had come to feel no pity for what her lover had done to him and she had long accepted that his fate would be up to her vengeful Strika, even if this side of her lover was somewhat scary for her.

 

"Yes.  I think we should prove a point."

 

Strika chuckled and kissed the other as she adjusted her human lover to lay back to chest to her.  "I think we should.  I want to see his face when he sees it."

 

The man steadied his trembling knees as he found a place to rest even with the dildo still inside him.  He had enough mental strength to finally glare at them, daring them to come up with something that would finally break his spirit.

 

And Strika would definitely deliver on that.

 

"Give us a moment, would you?  I need to make a quick change."

 

She had closed her eyes, so she couldn't see the man's reaction at the sentence before she began to morph.  Slowly, her human facade disappeared, the robust strong woman he had seen before now becoming her true self of a female tree demon towering over her little human lover.  She had taken a smaller form for this, no bigger than 9 feet tall, but it would do for the bastard.  As wood and vines and leaves and a few flowers filled out her body, she stared down the man who liked just a little shocked at her monster form.

 

"Wait for it.  There's more."

 

Holding Red Alert closer to her body, Strika focused on her lowers, calling upon her unused limb from its hiding place as she watched the man's face.  It was almost comical seeing the look of horror before shock took over as he quickly realized what it was she had pulled out from her own body.

 

It was her own cock, but it was no measly human dick.  As a tree demon, she too had a male organ to help fertilize another tree demon if need be.  But there would be no need for that today.  All she needed it for was to make her lover lose her mind on it.

 

"Is this okay, Red?" she whispered into her lover's ear as she nuzzled her head.

 

She could feel Red shivering.  This had been something that had taken some time for Red to get used to, but it was as if the sight off the fool in front of her who had tried to hurt her badly had given her more confidence than any of their previous times.

 

"Yes," She leaned her head back to kiss the monster form of her lover on the lips, "I want you."

 

Strika was only too happy to comply.  Reaching over to take a little more lubrication from the jar on the stand next to their seat, the monster gave her little human lover a quick prepping with some more lube while her own cock began to moisten and slicken with her own natural producing lubricant.  Primus, the horrified look on that fool's face was so good to watch as she pushed two giant fingers up Red one last time before repositioning her hands on her lover's hips.

 

"And now, my foolish little man, let me show you just what exactly I can do for my lover."

 

With practiced precision, Strika lowered Red's hips slowly onto her monster dick and began to press in.  As her lover began to engulf the huge dick, Strika watched the man's bulging eyes follow the cock disappearing into her lover's body.  Perhaps he was impressed with how well her lover was taking it.  Or perhaps he didn't know that monsters could use magic to make things happen, like how she was using a bit of it now to help stuff her monster size dick up her tiny Red's pussy all the way without tearing up her lover's insides.

 

But it was fun seeing a man react to watching a monster shove a nine and a half inch, very thick cock up a small woman's pussy without screaming and blood and mayhem ensuing.  There was some bulging, oh that had been fun watching him whimper at the slight bulge Red's stomach had shown.  And it would only get better once Red opened her mouth.

 

Her lover had taken it all in stride, holding on to her lover's neck as she was filled beyond what should have been her normal capacity.  But magic and plenty of practice with toys and smaller forms only made her body freeze up at the feeling of her pussy and even more being stuffed beyond anything she had had before.

 

"Red Alert?  How are you feeling?" Strika sang as she cuddled her lover's face.

 

Feeling the other shivering on her cock, Strika moved to look down into Red's upside face as she turned back to her again.  "...S-So good.  So... full...  So good."

 

"It feels good, yes?"

 

"Y-Yes... yes, yes, yes."

 

"Is there anything else you need?  Need a minute?  Or do you want to change positions?  I could take you on the floor or wall instead."

 

Red Alert was silent for a moment before she smiled sweetly at her lover.  "Fuck me."

 

"Oh?  I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, what did you say?"

 

"F-Fuck me... Fuck me, please... Strika, please fuck me.  Please fuck-" Red's voice caught in her throat as Strika pulled her up a bit, pulling out about half of her cock as something sticky slid down it to the monster's thighs.

 

"Oh?" Strika glanced up, chuckling softly as she watched the man's body shake, "You mean, like this?"

 

Strika did not hold back as she slammed into her lover's body; Red Alert would have surely been tossed if the wood monstress had not had a tight hold on her hips.  On the tips of her fingertips holding onto Red's body, she could feel the bulge again.  Oh, that bastard's eyes had to be bulging out by now.

 

"S-S-Stri-!"

 

"That feels good, doesn't it Red?"

 

"O-Oh~!  Oh Primus, oh Primus... I-ah-I want more!"

 

"There, there," Strika was starting a slow pace, her cock moving in and out of her lover's pussy at a gentle pace, "Don't want to end it so quickly.  I don't just shove it up there like a mad beast.  I like to make you feel every inch of it while I worship your body."

 

Strika made sure the man was watching.  His fight seemed to have died with him as he was mesmerized by the sight of her fucking her little human lover with such an instrument.  Boy, was he going to like what came next.

 

"P-Please!  Please, please, please, don't tease me.  I need to-!  Oh Primus, I-!" Red Alert's body was so taunt it was as if she would snap if she was pulled the wrong way.

 

Shushing her lover, Strika kissed at her head as her fingers rubbed circles into her hips.  "Here, let me make you feel better."

 

It was almost instantaneous with the fissures in her body opening up more, small wriggly vines gushing out from the holes to latch onto her human's body.  The moans and cries nearly doubled in sound as the vines began to grope and rub at Red's body.  Some went to play and pull at her nipples, others cupped her breasts as if they were Strika's own hands and one devious one was even tickling the engorged clit that Strika had neglected.

 

Not too long now, Strika thought as she glanced back at their voyeur.  Yep, that was a broken man fucking himself on a dildo there.  Looks like he finally realized that he was nothing more than a worthless piece of meat.  Maybe he would find some purpose as a cock sleeve for one of her friends.  It looked like they both might find it enjoyable if his pitiful moaning and jerky hip movements meant anything.

 

Red Alert came with a cry as she kept her eyes on the fool.  And Strika quickly came after, stuffing her lover's pussy full of her own monster cum as her thighs were stained from her pussy contracting as well.

 

She looked over her lover for any bruising, happy in nothing looking wrong and the bliss look on Red's face as she nuzzled into her body.  As much as she wanted to punish the man more, he had already been broken in.  She wanted something more personal with Red than what this was.  Especially since her lover's eyes were looking rather tired now.

 

"You can finish cumming on the floor while I take care of my lover.  I'll be back to take you off... and don't worry, I won't kill you," Strika pulled back all that she had on and in her lover and pulled her into a gentle bridal hold, "I'll let you sleep off tonight's punishment.  Tomorrow, I'll be sending you on your way to one of my friends who might have some use for you.  Do be careful; they may not be as merciful as me."

 

If he had heard her, he didn't respond as his slow pace continued, his body hanging from the chains as he rocked back and forth on the dildo.  His cock had spent before, but it was growing hard again as the man groaned at the feel of the dildo's end slapping against his red cheeks.  Slowly he fell forward on his knees as he pulled it back out, his eyes rolling up into his head.

 

"Well then, since you seem to be handling things nicely here, I'll be right back."

 

And so Strika left the fool to his perverted desires as she headed for the bath.  Best get Red soaking before the soreness started to kick in.

 

But at least she would have all night to pamper her lover to make her forget all about it and today's events.

 

END


End file.
